


Company

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Romance, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were any situation Rey did not think she would be in at the Resistance’s base, it was naked in a shower with Poe Dameron whilst masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

“How ya doing, Rey?”  
  
“Just fine, thanks.”  
  
If there were any situation Rey did not think she would be in at the Resistance’s base, it was naked in a shower with Poe Dameron whilst masturbating.  
  
Of course she’d also never thought she’d be at the Resistance base, or a Jedi, but at least those fell within the realm of possibility. This was just _strange._  
  
Maybe she was going off the rails. Maybe too many years of loneliness had made her the sort of person that, without much hesitation, would accept an invitation to get into a shower with a man she still didn’t know very well and participate in a sexual act in sync with him.  
  
Laid out like that, yes, it did sound like maybe her judgment wasn’t as keen as it could be.  
  
“Never been naked in front of a guy before?”  
  
“I’ve never been naked in front of _anyone_ before.”  
  
“Ah. Well, you get used to it in the Academy. Lots of stuff happens in the Academy locker-rooms. Some stuff good, some stuff kinda weird, the kind of thing you don’t wanna think too hard on afterwards because it’s like ‘Whoa, maybe I need to see someone for this’. I mean- Sorry, sorry, this is why I shouldn’t touch myself around other people. I get chatty.”  
  
That was… Just so very _Poe._ Sociable to the point of distraction- at least, when he wasn’t in a cockpit or a life-or-death situation.  
  
Rey was finding, to her surprise, that attempting to masturbate in the presence of another person wasn’t as difficult as she thought it would be, even with Poe’s sporadic conversation every now and then.  
  
Of course, any verbal distractions were easily counteracted by the fact that she was touching herself whilst looking at a very naked, very attractive man, who was also touching himself. Strange as it was, this sort of situation was pretty ideal in maintaining arousal.  
  
Rey almost wished she’d known about this sort of thing over the course of her years on Jakku, because there had been a few long nights where a little bit of a distraction would have been pleasant. For the most part this sort of activity is a solitary thing, best done in private and silence.  
  
She tried not to watch Poe as he stroked himself, but it was difficult to look anywhere but straight ahead to the other side of the showers where he was leaning against the wall. When he wasn’t talking, he looked terribly focused on what he was doing, one hand on his cock and the other braced against the wall. He looked good. Very good.  
  
…Oh, and it definitely helped things along for her.  
  
That was why he’d suggested it, really; he said it was easier to get it up when you were watching someone else doing something arousing, and, well, being new to this, Rey wasn’t opposed to new techniques. Anything to bring her up to speed with the seemingly perfectly adjusted people around her.  
  
Not that she was under the impression that this was 100% normal, of course.  
  
Poe was starting to pant. “You, ah, you getting close?”  
  
“Decently so.” That strange, pleasant feeling was starting to make her breath hitch. The only thing that was hindering her was her tenuous grasp on the showerhead, which was keeping her steady on the otherwise hazardously wet floor. It didn’t help that her knees were starting to buckle, and the force of the pleasure that came from rubbing her clit was starting to send tremors through the rest of her body, including the arm and hand gripping the showerhead-  
  
Rey’s grip slipped just as orgasm hit, and so it didn’t quite register that she’d fallen until she felt arms around her waist, and a chest pressed to her own. The surprise brought her out of the afterglow much faster, however, and she came back to full awareness just as Poe was carefully pulling away from her, wincing.  
  
“Sorry,” He said, a small, nervous smile on his lips, “Didn’t want you to crack your head. Catching someone when you’re naked is. Y’know. Awkward.”  
  
“Fine,” Rey breathed, trying to clear her head and finding it difficult with Poe standing so close to her. Before, there had been a minimum of five feet between them. “Perfectly fine, really.”  
  
And it was, because up close it was much more difficult to ignore how _good_ Poe looked.  
  
And how aroused he still clearly was. He must have stopped abruptly when she’d slipped.  
  
“Well, I should, uh… _Finish_ ,” Poe drawled, backing up towards his side of the showers again and giving Rey a little salute. She gave her head a shake, and then nodded.  
  
“Right. Good, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
She slipped on her shirt and shorts, back to Poe and attempting to tune out the sounds he made, and quickly left the showers.  
  
As she returned to her room, Rey wondered if maybe she’d missed something of an opportunity tonight. Maybe she should go back…?  
  
_No. Maybe another night._  
  
-End


End file.
